In enclosed spaces which include seating installations which it would be useful to be able to arrange in a position of use or to remove so that the enclosed space is partially or totally clear, solutions are already known in which the seats are stowed away under a raised access floor.
The existing solutions of this type are nonetheless of very complex configuration and require a cavity or pit of considerable height underneath the raised access floor, which makes it necessary to reduce the useful height of the enclosed space. In addition, to support the raised access floor structures are required which increase costs considerably.